The present invention relates generally to building structures and particularly to building roof edge constructions of the type providing a gravel stop and a water dam around the periphery of a roof deck. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,987 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,056, both owned by the same assignee as the present invention, for a detailed description of the above-identified type of roof edge construction. The disclosures of these two patents are hereby incorporated in this application by reference.
The present invention is directed to improving the safety associated with installing and fastening roof edge structures on the roof of a building. With present roof edge structures of the above-identified type, at least one part of the roof edge structure is fastened to the face of the building. For example, in the roof edge construction described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,056 the vertical leg of a cant member is nailed to the face of the building.
Accordingly, the installer must either utilize a ladder or scaffold or lean over the edge of the building to fasten the cant member to the building face. Use of a ladder or scaffold may increase the time necessary to install the roof edge structure around the periphery of the roof deck. This is considered undesirable because the risk of injury or accident may be increased if the installer elects to lean over the edge of the building roof to install the roof edge structure.
Either present method may, therefore, involve greater installation time and/or risk of injury, which is increased proportionately when multi-piece roof edge assemblies are to be installed.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved roof edge structure which eliminates the need for a contractor to lean over the edge of a building roof in order to install the roof edge structure around the periphery of the roof deck.
In general, the roof edge structure according to the present invention contemplates the use of a cant securing assembly which needs only be fastened to the top surface of the roof deck. The cant securing assembly includes an elongated cant member and an elongated retainer member. Specifically, the cant member is comprised of a flange portion adapted for flush surface engagement with a top surface of the roof deck, an inclined sheet portion sloping upwardly from said flange portion generally toward the edge of the roof deck, and a generally vertical sheet portion turned downwardly from said inclined sheet portion. The retainer member is adapted to be fastened to the top surface of the roof deck and includes securing means for confining the movement of at least the vertical sheet portion of the cant member.
Several different embodiments of the present invention are described herein, as will be explained in more detail below. For example, the flange portion of the cant member may itself be fastened to the top surface of the roof deck or held in surface engagement by the retainer member. Additionally, the retainer member may include a generally vertical portion turned downwardly along the face of the building of side surface of the roof deck, and a flange portion sloping outwardly and downwardly from the vertical portion for engagement with a facia member of the roof edge structure.